The Wolf and The Crest Moon
by LoserGoneWrong
Summary: What will happen when Inuyasha goes to far and kills Kagome? What will happen when she comes back to get revenge and Sesshomaru gets caught in the web of her wrath? SesXKag
1. Betrayal

The Wolf and The Crest Moon

Ch. 1: Betrayal

Kagome leapt out of the well carrying her heavy yellow bag with her. She headed toward the village and Kaede's hut. The sun warming up her delicate 18 year old features. For she wasn't a little girl anymore, but a young women who has increased her powers over the few years in the Feudal Era. She still wears her school uniform, though she gave up on school a while ago.

Nearing the hut, a brown fur ball leaps into her arms.

"Kagome, your back!" The kitsune rejoiced.

"It's nice to see you to Shippo, did anything happen while I was gone for the week?" The miko asked. Shippo shifted uncomfortable, then leaped out of Kagome's arms and scurried into the hut. Taken aback by her 'sons' behavior, she followed him into the hut to great the rest of the gang.

When she entered the hut, she almost fainted at the sight, _almost._

There in the right corner, talking with Inuyasha was Kikyo. Kagome just stood there starring at Kikyo shocked.

"Wha-wha-what is _she_ doing here?" Kagome questioned.

"From this point on Kikyo will be joining the team, since she has most of the shards, excluding the five that Naraku has, the one Kohaku has, and the rest that you have," Inuyasha explained.

The gang nodded, hearing this before, except for Kagome.

"But, how did you _think_ she GOT all of those shards?! She stole them from me, remember?!?" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha frowned at this, while Kikyo smirked behind Inuyasha.

"Feh, your only _half_ as good as Kikyo," Inuyasha snorted. Kikyo's smirk widened at this.

"And Inuyasha, should we tell her what else we have planed?" Kikyo calmly asked. Everyone looked puzzled at this, not knowing what else new that could know already. Inuyasha only nodded and started to head outside dragging Kagome with her, Kikyo following.

When they were out side (everyone else followed them) Inuyasha stared strait into Kagome's eyes, which surprised her.

"Kikyo and I decided that in order to make her more powerful to defeat Naraku, we've decided….that…in order to become stronger, she needs the rest of her soul returned to her," Inuyasha finished which petrified Kagome. Everyone gasped at this, not knowing _this_ plan.

"Wh-why? I thought that…" Kagome stuttered, "We-well NO, this is my soul Inuyasha and that dead clay pot of a bitch can't have it!"

"Feh, you are JUST a imitation!!" Inuyasha screamed at her and unsheathed tetsaiga and Kikyo pulled out her bow.

"Inuyasha, be reasonable, you can't do this to poor lady Kagome," Miroku shouted.

"Yea, come on Inuyasha!" Sango agreed.

"Stay out of this if you want to live!" Inuyasha growled.

Then Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara stood between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Quick Kagome, take leave while you can! We will try and hold him off!!" Miroku informed Kagome.

Kagome nodded and started sprinting into Inuyasha Forest.

Inuyasha growled, "Monk, I'm warning you!"

"Please Inuyasha, Kikyo, reconsider doing this. Kagome has feelings just like you. Please don't kill her," Miroku tried to reason.

Inuyasha growled in anger, and nodded at Kikyo. Kikyo nodded back and shot an arrow towards the ground, in between them. The arrow's great power blinded them, and when they looked up, Kikyo and Inuyasha disappeared.

Gasping Sango had said, "I hope we gave her enough time."

Miroku replied, "Me to Sango, me to…"

**In Inuyasha Forest**

Kagome kept running and running, afraid to stop any time soon. She froze when an arrow shot past her head and landed on a tree, just inches from her head. She turned around to find Kikyo aiming an arrow right for her body and Inuyasha's tetsaiga shimmering in the sunlight facing her.

"Inuyasha….why? Please stop this madness!" Kagome screamed, tears running down her face. Inuyasha only grinned and started sprinting towards her. Terrified, Kagome made a break for the Bone-Eater's Well, but only was a few feet away from her when an arrow pierced her right leg, causing her to collapse right next the well.

Kagome limply got up, facing Inuyasha and rasped out, "Inuyasha, please…I love you."

"Feh, I love Kikyo! She is the only women for me, you pathetic wench! How could you EVER think that I would love someone as weak as you?!" Inuyasha retorted.

With one final strike, Inuyasha sliced Kagome, leaving a heavily bleeding gash on her chest. She fell backwards into the well, tears spilling down her face.

"Good-bye Kagome…" Inuyasha said, and walked away with Kikyo following him back towards the hut.


	2. Reborn

The Wolf and The Crest Moon

Ch. 2: Reborn

Kagome lay in the vortex between her world and the past, purple aura surrounding her instead of the normal blue.

'_Poor thing, being betrayed like that'_ a soul, the size of the marble softly spoken

'_Yes, poor, poor thing, she does not deserve to be in that much pain' _another one said

'_We should help her, give her the __gift__' _one of them suggested

'_I agree, she deserves something after all of that suffering….' _Another sadly said

With that, the souls that surrounded the miko glowed and transferred their power into the miko's body. Kagome's body started glowing purple, opening up her mind, then all she could see was black.

'_Where-where am I?' _Kagome frantically looking around, but all she could see was black. Just then, a figure appeared out of no where, the figure was a gigantic black wolf.

'_Wh-who are you? And where am I?'_ Kagome asked the beast.

'_I am Oukami, and we are inside your mind' _the beast said.

'_My mind…? But I thought I had died' _Kagome said.

'_Yes. You are correct you __were__ dead, but while you were in the well, you were revived. And in doing so, I was released from my….cage within the well. I was released to become your power, your strength. As of now, you are a full-fledged demon. You will learn in the near future that you will be able to summon huge wolfs, like myself, read the minds of animals, have heightened senses, be able to with stand poisons and serious gashes that aren't even known to man. You would be able to transform into a monstrous shadow beast, in due time. You will also have your miko powers, but with one exception, your miko powers would be so powerful, that no one would be able to come close to you. These powers will be given to you, and many more.' _The beast explained.

Kagome was astonished to say the least. She had never expected her life would turn out this way like it had. She had just one question for the beast in mind.

'_What did I do that made me deserve his much power? I'm nothing special, just an average human. So what could I have done to get this?' _She had asked. The demon chuckled at this.

'_You were chosen by the gods of baring my gift because of your pain and suffering. The heavens felt that you shouldn't have endure this much agony, as do I. You were given this gift to start all over and to make a new life and to find a new mate,'_ The demon said. Kagome nodded at this and agreed.

'_Please then, tell me how to control this… teach me what I need to know to not become weak ever again.'_ Kagome begged. The demon chuckled again at this.

'_Yes my mistress, I will.'_

All Kagome had to say was, _'Thank you.'_ while tears were running down her cheek.


	3. A New Women

The Wolf and The Crest Moon

Ch. 3: A New Women

It has been three full months since Kagome was slaughtered and was slowly but surly regaining her true power from inside the well. Finally the time was up, and a hand grabbed onto the ledge of the well, hoisting the body onto the grass beside the well.

The said body was nor a girl or a teenager, but a women. She had raven black that reached her hips with dark purple streaks in it. She had a mix of silver and purple in her eyes, with two stripes of purple on each cheek, palms, waist, and angles, signifying that she was a full-fledged demon. She also had two elf like ears sticking out of her black locks. She was wearing a dark purple earth skirt with navy blue armor. (Kinda like what "Kikyo" was wearing in Inuyasha Movie 4 while attempting to open the four war gods' box.) But it was hidden under a cloak that hid her scent and aura from the world. She also was carrying her bow and arrows on her back.

She waited patently for a few minutes until a black beast emerged from the well.

'_Sorry mistress that it took so long, I had to patch up the time stream,' _The beast telepathically informed the demonic miko. She nodded.

'_First, lets go towards Naraku's castle, I would like to get his jewel shards before going after the half breed,' _She explained.

'_Of course,'_ Was all Oukami said when Kagome hopped on his back and he sprinted off into the forest, jumping branch to branch toward the south, in getting Naraku.

**Later**

It took five hours to reach the castle, and with Kagome's senses, she could easily pin point his location.

She made sure that Oukami take care of Kagura and Kanna, while she dealt with Naraku. Before she entered his room, she had summoned two large wolves, and busted down the door.

Kagome commanded the wolves to attack him before he could make a move and when they were holding him still, she quickly shot him with a purifying arrow.

"Damn you wench!!" Was the last think Naraku said before we was obliterated. She smirked and collected the jewel shards that he had in a vile that was on his desk beside her.

After she collected the shards, Oukami came in, saying that his job was done and the incarnations were dead.

She nodded, and started looking for Kohaku. Since he had one of the jewel shards…

Kagome sniffed him out, he was in one of the prisons in the basement. She smirked and headed for the basement. When she got there, she noticed that Kohaku was chained to the wall, with many different scars all over his body and ripped clothing. Some were old, some were new, but they all were just as deep. She looked at the boy sympathetically.

Kagome knew that she had to kill him, or Naraku would come back from Kohaku's body. (Movie 2) She had no other choice but to kill him, but he would be reborn into a different body.

'_Ok, here I go'_ She said to herself. She purified Kohaku's body while taking out the jewel that was thrusted into this shoulder years ago. When she got the jewel out, his body lay limp.

Using her miko powers, she made a brand new body that was identical to the old one. Using one of her demonic abilities she called the soul back from the other side of the gate (FMA, hehe Xpp) and commanded to the undead that the soul would be reincarnated into the body that lay before her.

There was a purple glow to Kohaku's new body and suddenly, brown eyes slowly opened.

"Where am I..?" Kohaku asked aloud.

"You are in a castle of despair and chaos, we were just about to leave to go see your big sister, would you like that?" Kagome asked in a sweet voice.

"My sister…? My sister….oh, Sango!" Kohaku remembered, "Yes please, could I see my sister?"

"Of course, just let me grab some money from this place and we can leave. My name is Kagome, and this wolf here is my friend, Oukami," Kagome explained. Oukami grunted in acknowledgement. Kohaku nodded and started following Kagome out of the cellar.

The miko made it up to the throne room, while collecting over 1 million yen and started to set for returning Kohaku back to his sister. Climbing onto Oukami, Kagome asked, "Are you ready Kohaku?" He only nodded and with a heal kick from Kagome, Oukami was off into the western borders where she could smell and sense her fellow teammates.

It took two hours to get close enough to the group without actually being spotted out. Kagome and Kohaku got off of Oukami and started walking, Kagome was still wearing her cloak that hid her scent and aura.

After a few minutes of walking, Kagome told them to stop, seeing how Inuyasha would pick up the scent of Kohaku and Oukami. Kohaku sat down next to Oukami, were Kagome jumped into a high branch in a tree. They started to wait until the gang would come.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha and the group where packing up camp to set out for more jewel shards when Kikyo had said, "Inuyasha, I sense jewel shards near by."

Inuyasha asked, "How many?"

"It's…at least ten, no wait, fifteen jewel shards," Kikyo said in awe.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled, "I smell Kohaku, and a demon."

Sango gasped at this, took her giant boomerang and ran off into the direction where Kohaku and the 'demon' was. Everyone followed her until they were seeing Kohaku face to face.

"Ko-Ko-Kohaku!" Sango wailed, but kept her distance, thinking that he was still under Naraku's spell.

"Sister, is that you?" Kohaku questioned. Everyone was astonished that he had remembered that he was her brother.

"Kohaku!" Sango screamed, not being able to hold back any longer and ran towards him. Holding him in a loving embrace.

"Sango watch out! There is a demon right next to you!" Miroku yelled.

"Kikyo, where are the jewel shards?" Inuyasha questioned.

It took her a few moments to detect where the shards were.

"They are in the tree," She stated, pointing her clammy finger to where Kagome was.

'_Aw, and here I wanted to watch more of the show,'_ Kagome thought

"Come out of there you coward!" Inuyasha snarled at her.

Kagome sighed, _'such an impatient bastard,'_ While jumping out of the tree right next to the still hugging Sango and Oukami, still hidden under her cloak.

'_Why doesn't this guy have a scent?? I better watch out, with having at least 15 jewel shards like Kikyo said, I better be careful,'_ Inuyasha cautioned himself and unsheathed tetsaiga.

Kagome sighed and started petting the wolfs head, face still hidden beneath the cloak.

"Now who are you and how did you get so many jewel shards!" Inuyasha questioned. Kagome just stayed silent, not wanting to answer the mutt's questions.

Getting impatient, Inuyasha screamed, "Answer me damnit!"

Kagome, wanting to toy with her prey, grabbed the jewels that she had around her neck and started swinging it back and forth while saying, "Oh, you mean _these_ jewels?" She asked sweetly.

Inuyasha, clearly getting pissed, ran head on toward the cloaked stranger attempting to use the WindScar. As he was going to yell his attack (don't know why you people always do it..Hmm, probably 'cause it's like a battle cry or something) but was stopped when a gigantic furry black paw tore through his torso, stopping his attack and falling back surprised.

Kagome smirked of how over protective Oukami was.

"Please don't hurt her, she saved me!" Everyone bewilderedly at Kohaku's little outburst.

"What do you mean Kohaku?" Sango asked.

"She killed Naraku and his incarnations. She freed me sis, she really did," Kohaku sobbed out. Sango hugged him tighter and told him calmly to settle down.

"Is that true?" Sango hesitantly questioned the stranger. Kagome only nodded, not really wanting to reveal herself _just_ yet. Just then she felt that she was being hugged. She looked down to see that Sango was hugging her.

"Thank you…thank you so much!" She cried out. Kagome nodded, patting her on the back a few times, before teleporting to the other side of Oukami, making Sango fall flat on her face.

"What demon are you?" This time it was Kikyo who asked.

Kagome sighed, _'Might as well say it right now'_

In a fake sweet voice she said, "Aw, the _wittle_ hanyou doesn't recognize the girl he crushed and slaughtered?"

"What are you talking about _demon?_" Kikyo and Inuyasha questioned.

"**I** am the one you betrayed, **I** am the one that was killed because I was a mere…_copy_. **I **am Kagome, the girl you killed so you could be with you dead bitch of a women you call a love," Kagome said, venom dripping with every syllable while taking off the head of her cloak. In doing this, her scent and aura filled the area of vanilla and lavender.

"No….it can't be, yo-your dead!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh I am alive, and you will feel my wrath…" Kagome said in a low menacing voice.


	4. Back To The Future

The Wolf and The Crest Moon

Ch. 4: Back To The Future

**With Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru was surveying his territory of the western lands making sure that every thing was in its place. He was in one part of his territory borders when a caught a scent of vanilla and lavender. He also felt a presence of a very powerful demon.

Wanting to know who this demon was on his territory, he said, "Rin, Jaken, head back to the castle."

"Ye-yes lord Sesshomaru," Jaken bowed and he and Rin left on Uh-Ah. (Don't know how to correctly spell the dragon's name. Xpp)

When they were safely away, he headed for the scent.

When he was drawing near, he covered his scent and aura so he wouldn't be discovered while eaves dropping from a safe distance in a tree, overlooking the area.

"You can't be Kagome! I would know…I-I was the one who killed her!" Inuyasha explained. With that statement, several icy glares where sent his and Kikyo's way.

"Well enough talk, It's time for me to kill you," As soon as Kagome said that, Oukami leaped into the air, attacking Kikyo.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled. He was about to help her when two large black wolves attacked him from behind, sending him to the ground in pain. While Oukami was holding down Kikyo, Kagome took out an arrow pointing at her head.

"No don't! Kagome don't kill her!" Inuyasha screamed.

Kagome just rolled her eyes, _'what a nuisance'_

"I won't kill her, unless…you give me tetsaiga," Kagome smirked. Everyone gasped, and Inuyasha was astonished beyond compare.

'_What a clever demon. Knowing my foolish brother, he would gladly lose father's fang for that dead abomination,' _Sesshomaru thought to himself while watching the events unfold before his eyes.

"Feh, why would _you_ want the tetsaiga? You wouldn't be able to use it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I would want possession of it because the only reason you could use it was because of ME, the tetsaiga would only transform if a person were to protect someone. But now, since you killed me with tetsaiga, I doubt that tetsaiga would even transform now," Kagome spat.

Astonished by this new information, he tried to transform tetsaiga…but it wouldn't transform! Inuyasha growled at his father's fang and glared at Kagome, while sheathing the sword and throwing it to Kagome's feet.

"Feh, it's not like you would be able to touch it wench! Remember what happened it anyone did touch it?" Inuyasha said cockily. Again, Kagome rolled her eyes, _'stupid asshole'_

Making sure that both Inuyasha and Kikyo weren't going anywhere, she lowered her bow and leaned in to pick up tetsaiga. She picked the sword up and unsheathed it, making it transform. _Again,_ everyone was astonished.

'_This Sesshomaru should look into this women. It seems she can break through the barrier and weld tetsaiga without being harmed. Clearly she is more powerful that my pathetic half brother.' _Sesshomaru thought.

"Well lookie here, looks like I CAN weld it," Kagome smugly said.

"But, how damnit!!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Well, I was human at one time, and since I am I miko I can penetrate any barrier," Kagome retorted, "And now it is time for you to die now."

At that, she used the WindScar to dispose of both Inuyasha and Kikyo at the same time. When they were nothing but ashes remain, Kagome sneered, "At least you two can be together in hell."

She then faced her fellow friends and said, "Naraku is dead, live the lives you wanted to for years."

"But, what about you lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I don't really know, I might just wonder around a little bit then go back to my own time," She sadly said.

"No! I want you to stay with me!!" Shippo cried out while jumping into Kagome's arms.

"Shh, I don't want you to get hurt where I'll be going. You stay here, where you belong," Kagome soothed Shippo. When he finally calmed down she set him in Sango's arms and collected the rest of the jewel shards Kikyo had.

Having her revenge and her rewards, tetsaiga and the shards, she jumped onto Oukami's back and headed off into a the Bone-Eater's Well.

'_I must confront this women, she killed the hanyou before I did and took the tetsaiga as her prize. She needs to be put in place, that she is not as powerful as this Sesshomaru,'_ With that thought said, Sesshomaru followed the demon -miko from a great distance to know her skills and her motives.

After a few hours of traveling, Kagome reached the Bone-Eater's Well and relaxed in the tree that had bound Inuyasha. Oukami just settled himself down at the base of the tree.

"Ready to go back to the future Oukami?" Kagome asked aloud, since she thought no one was there.

"Yes mistress, what ever pleases you," He replied. Sesshomaru just started in wonder when the miko and the wolf jumping into the well.

'_Why would they do something as foolish as to jump into a well? And what did that women mean by future..?' _He questioned himself.

Sesshomaru looked into the well that Kagome jumped into but when he looked down but he didn't see her. All he had seen was the bottom of a dried out well. He wondered what had happened, but didn't think much of it and jumped it. He was surrounded by blue light and he felt his feet land at the bottom of the well.


	5. Mishap At The Mall

The Wolf and The Crest Moon

Ch. 4: Mishap At The Mall

**With Kagome**

As she was making her way out of the well, she noticed something. Instead of seeing her gigantic shadow wolf demon, she was looking at a little black puppy husky dog with baby blue eyes. Taking back, she looked at the cute little puppy confused. The puppy just yipped happily.

'_Don't be alarmed my mistress, I only take this form around the other humans,'_ the puppy telepathically thought.

'_Oh, ok…well you DO look adorable!'_ Kagome squealed while picking up the puppy and smothering it in her chest. The puppy just chuckled. Kagome left the well house and attempting to get into her house when she heard someone scream. She spun around to see her mother running towards her from her car and gave her a big hug.

"Kagome! I didn't know you would be back!!" Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome just laughed and hugged her mother back.

"It's glad to see you too mom," She said. Mrs. Higurashi took a step back to seize up her daughter.

"My, my Kagome, looks like you've gone a bit since I've seen you," Her mother said. Kagome giggled and hugged her again. Just then they heard a little yipping sound near Kagome's feet. They looked down at laughed. Mrs. Higurashi giggled and picked up Oukami.

"And who is this little fella?" Mrs. Higurashi asked while petting Oukami's head.

"This is Oukami, he's my pet that I've grown attached to in the Feudal Era," Kagome explained.

"Aww, he's so cute! Oh but Kagome dear, your friends just stopped by and they wanted to know if you wanted to go to the mall with them today," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Well why not, I haven't sent hem in awhile," Kagome responded. They both went inside and Kagome called her friends up seeing if they were still on for the mall. After hanging up, Kagome changed out of her Feudal Era clothes and slipped on a short jean skirt and a pink tank top with flip flops and a black choker to match.

"Ok mom, I'm going to head over there now!" Kagome called over her shoulder while picking up Oukami and headed for the door.

"Okay sweety, but be back soon for dinner! I'm making steaks!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled.

"Got it mom, bie!" Kagome responded before shutting the door and headed toward the mall. (It's like only a few blocks so she's go'n 2 walk.) Upon seeing her friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, she called over to them and started talking about what was going on since Kagome was 'sick'. They entered the mall to enjoy themselves of a full fun day of shopping!!

**With Sesshomaru**

The first thing Sesshomaru discovered was that he wasn't in Japan anymore. The place where he was reeked of death and burning flesh. (aka coal, pollution, etc.) He jumped out of the well with ease, but realizing that there was a ceiling and hitting his head on it. To say the least, it was very uncomfortable.

When sliding the door to the well house open, he was weary of what lay before him.

'_What is this world that this Sesshomaru has gone to?' _He thought to himself while taking a few steps into the shrine and started staring at the tree.

'_Where has that miko run off to I wonder,'_ He asked himself. Sadly his thoughts were ruined from a shout from the gigantic temple from beside him. (To him it's a temple, to _normal_ people it is called a house.)

"Oh Inuyasha I didn't know you were back as well, did you come looking for Kagome again? Did you two get into another fight?" The oddly dressed (Xpp) women asked while walking up to Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru is not my weak half demon of a brother Inuyasha. Inuyasha is dead, along with his clay pot mate," Sesshomaru replied coldly.

"Oh sorry I must have mistaken you for him, are you perhaps, another _friend_ of Kagomes?" The women asked. Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched at this ever so slightly annoyed that the women asked if he was Sesshomaru when a few seconds ago he announced that he wad indeed the great Western Lord.

Being ever so patient at her stupidity, he nodded to her question.

"Oh well that's just wonderful! I am Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome's mother. She is out right now, would you like anything?" She asked sweetly.

"Tell me where she is, is all I ask," Sesshomaru said, with his monotone voice.

"Oh well, she is at the mall right now. It is just a few blocks from here," She replied.

Sesshomaru only nodded, even though he had no idea what a mall was. He just sniffed her scent out and went on from there. In a flash he was jumping, rooftop from rooftop, looking down at the odd looking demons speeding away from below (aka cars). It took a good five minutes before he found an enormous looking temple that could hold five villages. He eyed the people that were walking in and followed, copying their actions of pushing on the clear looking door.

Once getting another whiff of her scent, he headed off toward her direction, failing to notice all the stares he was getting from his wardrobe. (hehe.)

**With Kagome**

From all the shopping they had done, Kagome and her friends decided to relax at the food court to get some lunch.

"Oh I haven't had that much fun in ages!" Kagome laughed while eating her hamburger.

"Yea, but how is your boyfriend Kagome?" Yuka bluntly asked with a smirk plastered on her face. Kagome's smile quickly faded into a scowl.

"Oh him? I found out that he picked me over his ex again, so I decided to end it right then and there," Kagome darkly said.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Ayumi gasped.

"Oh stop being such a drama queen Ayumi, Kagome only ment that she dumped him," Eri said. They all laughed at this.

"So are you planning on hooking up with any other guy? How about that Koga guy, or that Naraku guy, even Hojo," Yuka pressed.

"How about his half brother, Sesshomaru!" Ayumi piped in. Kagome laughed at this and responded, "Oh well Koga was already pre-engaged to a girl named Ayame from out of town, and you know as well as I do that Naraku is a stuck up jerk. You call know that Hojo doesn't have a mind of his own," Kagome laughed off.

'_Yea and also you killed him, Naraku, my mistress,'_ Oukami said from her lap. She jumped a little, forgetting that Oukami was there for a second.

"Soooo then, what about Sesshomaru then, hmmmm?" Eri asked. Kagome thought for a minute, _'What is my relationship with Sesshomaru? I mean, he was our enemy, well he was that MUTT'S enemy, so I guess we are on even terms. But he would never see me as an equal. He is an arrogant, smug, sexy, cold, sadistic bastard. Wait, did I just say sexy? Oh god, what is wrong with me?' _Kagome was getting a headache from her thoughts on the demon lord.

"Well?" Yuka asked.

Kagome shook her head from her thoughts and truthfully said, "Well him and I don't really know each other. I mean, Inuyasha and him would ALWAYS get into fights all the time. But now that Inuyasha is out of the picture, I guess we are on good terms. But you have to remember; he is a very cold person and doesn't let anyone get close, he is a very arrogant person. He rarely sees anyone as equals," Kagome finished with a sigh.

"…But he IS cute, right?" Ayumi asked.

"…A little," Kagome replied with a blush. At this, her friends squealed in delight but stopped suddenly.

"Um, Kagome. Is this Sesshomaru guy tall, have really long hair, and goldish eyes?" Eri asked.

"Uhh, yea," Kagome answered.

"And, does he have a big fluffy like boa thing draped around one of his arm…?" Ayumi asked.

"Yea, yea he does," Kagome replied, amazed that they knew what he looked like in detail, when she haven't said anything about it.

"Then…I think we found him," Yuka said while pointing over Kagome's shoulder.

Shocked, Kagome spun around to see the great demon lord of the West striding strait for them.

'_Oh…Crap'_ Kagome thought.


	6. Mishap At The Mall Pt2

The Wolf and The Crest Moon

The Wolf and The Crest Moon

Ch. 6: Mishap At The Mall Pt.2

**Normal Pov.**

"Oh, h-hey Sesshy!" Kagome shouted with mock surprise and rushed over to him.

Coming up with something quick, Kagome asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you were still auditioning for that play about Fedual Era Japan!"

Sesshomaru just raised his eyebrow towards her without saying anything.

Yuka then spoke and said, "So Kagome, to get revenge at Inuyasha, you decided to date his brother?" While smirking.

"_Half_-brother," Sesshomaru put in coldly, while showing no emotion. After he said this, he looked at Kagome again while sayin, "Leave us, I have matters to discuss."

They jumped at his statement but left none the less. While walking away Eri called over her shoulder, "Don't mess up this relationship Kags, there is only a few men who can stand your temper!"

Kagome just blushed a deep shade of red while shouting back, "Get your self a hobby, you need one!"

When Kagome couldn't see them anymore, she looked up at Sesshomaru and asked, "Umm, what are you doing here?"

"I was merely watching you, and when you jumped in that well, curiosity got the best of this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru said.

"You know, curiosity killed the cat," Kagome smoothly stated.

"But satisfaction brought him back," Sesshomaru retorted while smirking slightly.

Kagome, taken aback that the demon lord could ACTUALLY make a joke, pouted and said, "Come on, we better get back, your already drawing a crowd. Ugg, your just like Inuyasha."

"Don't compare me to that low life," Sesshomaru coldly stated.

Kagome grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the mall and towards her house while muttering, "Touch-e." Oukami was trailing not too far behind.

When Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Oukami got home, Kagome yelled, "Mom, I'm home!"

But there was no answer, instead there was a note lying on the kitchen counter.

It read:

_Dear Kagome,_

_Went to Aunt Yuki's for visiting, you know how ill she is and can't do the work around the house anymore. Brought grandpa and Souta with me, will be away for a few weeks._

_Money is on the refrigerator. See you soon sweety when you get back from 'the past'._

_Love You Always,_

_Mom._

Kagome sighed and flopped down onto the couch, Oukami jumping onto her lap.

'_hmmm, what should we do with Sesshomaru?'_ Kagome thought.

'_He is no threat to you, Mil lady. Maybe he is more resourceful than that mutt. How about befriending him?'_ Oukami asked.

'_Yeeaaaa, and how am I going to do that? How am I going to get him to trust me?' _Kagome asked herself. Her thoughts were interrupted though as she felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned around to see the Lord of the Western lands looking strait at her.

They stared at each other like that until Kagome snorted, "Take a picture it will last longer." Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow and gracefully sauntered over where Kagome was laying and stood over her.

It just hit Kagome of what she could do that would make Sesshomaru trust her. Needing the Shikon no Tama, Kagome ran upstairs toward her room and snatched the jewel that was hanging from her bedpost.

She then went back downstairs, put the jewel around her neck and stood in front of the demon lord.

'_What is the miko up too…'_ Sesshomaru questioned himself.

"Give me your left shoulder," Kagome commanded. Seeing how there was no harm in playing along with the miko's little game, Sesshomaru complied.

Kagome raised his sleeve, revealing only but a stub. While grasping of what was left of the demon's arm, Kagome started chanting incoherent words.

Her hands started glowing a purple aura and when Kagome started chanting louder, her eyes went white and before Sesshomaru knew it, he had his left arm back.

A little shocked (cruel sadistic demons such as Sesshy can be shocked sometimes) Sesshomaru looked at his arm as Kagome was finishing the spell. When she finished, she collapsed on the couch, catching her breath.

For one in his life, the oh great Lord Sesshomaru was a loss for words. Eventually he calmly said, "My gratitude towards you miko."

"Kagome….it's….. Kagome," She replied in between breaths.

'_Your over doing it today mistress, and it is getting really late. How about you rest and reclaim your strength with sleep,'_ Oukami thought towards the miko. Kagome only nodded, while standing up and said, "Sesshomaru, it's late and I'm pretty worn out from using a majority of my power. How about we rest?"

Sesshomaru nodded, but hesitantly looked around, not knowing where the sleeping quarters where. "I have questions, but we could hold off until you fully rested," he said.

The miko demoness smiled, walking up the stairs with Sesshomaru and Oukami (still in his 'pup' form) and said, "Your can have the guest room, which is right next to mine if you need anything."

When walking into the oriental wallpapered room, Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow. Kagome scoffed at his reaction to his sleeping arraignments.

"I _humbly_ apologies if it isn't up to your standards, _Milord,_" Kagome snorted sarcastically.

"This will do Miko," was all the demon said. Kagome just rolled her eyes while going through the drawers of the room, pulling out some sweat pants and a T-shirt that said 'Sadistic Seme' on it.

"These belonged to my father when he was going through his rebellious phase," Kagome said.

With that, Kagome picked up Oukami and walked out the door while calling over her shoulder, "My room is the next door to your right, if you need anything. Try and get some sleep. Night."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, just watched as the young women walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. When a few minuets passed by, Sesshomaru walked over to the clothes Kagome had picked out for him and paused before slipping off his dragon armor. After slipping into his night attire, Sesshomaru eased his way over to the bed and sat on it without moving for a good four hours. Eventually though, sleep overcame him, and he dozed off into a dreamless slumber.

**With Kagome**

After saying good night to the demon lord, Kagome slipped into her own room, and started changing into her nightgown. While she was changing, Oukami transformed back into his original shadow beast form.

'_So what do you have plans for tomorrow M'lady?'_ The beast thought.

'_I don't know, I bet the lord does have questions for me though. How troublesome..'_ Kagome bitterly thought. At this, the wolf chuckled.

'_At least he's better looking than the half-breed'_ He put in.

'_Ohh, yea, deff- Hey wait a minute! You tricked me!'_ Kagome now as pouting on her bed, fully dressed for sleep. The creature smirked, while hopping on the bed next to the miko.

Kagome sighed thinking, _'Well, tomorrow is another day, I wonder what close to get him…'_ Oukami snorted at this.

Not wanting to think anymore about the subject, she slipped under the covers and snuggled up to Oukami, and before she knew it, she was sound asleep.

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
